fivenightsatcandysfandomcom-20200214-history
RAT
Info= RAT is one of the antagonists in the game Five Nights at Candy, and is very unique in that the fact he only activates on Night 5. Information There is very little known about Rat in comparison to the other animatronics, this because RAT is only active in Night 5 (and if selected Custom Night) and has relatively few appearances in the plot. RAT starts in a storage room in the back of Cam09, behind Chester's stage, but the Storage Room doesn't have a camera to look inside and does not appear on the floor plan, thus it is unknown what the Storage Room is used for. Once approaching the Office, RAT goes to the Right & Left Door of which he can also disable to the Door's switch. Appearance RAT is a faded brown animatronic, with brownish rotten teeth. Most of his left ear is half missing, exposing wires. It seems that he is eyeless when attacking the player. RAT's animatronic suit also seems withered, with rips covering his body and his endoskeleton clearly visible. His body structure has a similar look as Old Candy. Trivia *As seen in Night 6 cutscene, Old Candy, and Blank where made around 1964, when Candy, Cindy and The Puppet (maybe) were made around 1987, while RAT appears withered. This may suggest that RAT is even older. *In the cutscene following Night 6, when sliding into players view, RAT has phantom-like eyes. However, when his jumpscare goes photonegative, he has human-like eyes. Which become more clear if you make the frame photonegative. During other moments he is completely eyeless. *He is the only (non easter-egg) character in the game Phone Guy seems to not mention, at least not directly. *RAT can rarely be found on the "Paycheck" screen once the player has finished Night 5. Sometimes replacing Candy who usually appears. *When going to RAT's full body on the Extra menu the music will stop. **Also the player waits on RAT's extra menu full body for long enough, RAT will "walk" twards the screen and begin to twitch his head while making a hissing noise. Theory/Backstory *It was said that RAT had killed the children because Mary had fallen asleep on the job at the Robot Factory, which she then got the job at Candy's, RAT had killed the children in the past, making Cindy and Candy the dead Children, hidden inside the animatronic(s). *People say the RAT has a person hidden inside him, like a previous guard or another human being. This is backed up by the eyes on the last frame of his jumpscare. |-|Gallery= Gallery Rat Jumpscare Final Frame.jpeg|Rats final frame of left side jumpscare. Note the eyes. Night Six rat stand.jpeg|Rat standing in night 6 cutscene. Rat walk off.jpeg|Rat walking off in night 6 cutscene. Tumblr nsi1bhQf2G1tlqf51o1 1280.png|Rat with all the other animatronics in the "Thank you" image. 218.png|RAT at the right door. 864.png|RAT in Backstage 1. 653.png 865.png 211.png Jumpscare Rat.gif|RAT's left jumpscare. Jumpscare Rat 2.gif|RAT's right jumpscare. 200.png 462.png 108.png 109.png 92.png 778.png RAT 1.png RAT 2.png RAT 3.png RAT 4.png 1160.png 1166.png Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Animatronics